This application claims the benefit of the Australian Patent Application PS1723/02 filed Apr. 12, 2002.
1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddles for equestrian use.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional English-style equestrian saddle includes a panel assembly comprising a pair of panels which lie at the underside of the saddle and are of a compressible structure intended to spread the weight of the rider over the back of the horse. Conventionally, the panels consist of an envelope into which a packing of wool or comparable synthetic material is inserted by hand. In our U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,189, there is disclosed an improved panel assembly in which in addition to the packing, the panels also contain air bags. Either in conventional saddles in which the panels just contain packing or in our improved panels which contain air bags and packing, it is sometimes necessary for saddlers to adjust the fit of the saddle on the horse either by adjusting the positioning of the packing or by repacking. In practice, this will require removal of the panel assembly from the remainder of the saddle.
Conventionally, the panel assembly is incorporated into the structure of the saddle by attachment at its rear part and forward ends. At its rear part, it is conventionally xe2x80x9claced inxe2x80x9d by stitching to the back of the seat around the rear part of the saddle; alternatively, staples may be used instead stitches. A variety of different techniques have been used for attaching the panel assembly at its forward ends; one of the several techniques involves the use of screws extending into the saddle tree. Even if screws are used to attach the forward ends of the panel assembly and which enable easy release of the forward ends, substantial difficulties still remain in removing the attachment at the rear part of the panel assembly in order to detach the panel assembly. Irrespective of whether it is attached by stitches or staples at the rear part, it can be quite difficult and time-consuming to remove and replace and a reasonable degree of skill is necessary to ensure satisfactory replacement.
According to the present invention there is provided a saddle having a seat and panels, each panel being stiffened along a rear edge portion which lies adjacent the rear of the seat, said stiffening being provided by a stiffening insert associated with the rear edge portion, said rear edge portion being attached to the saddle by releasable attachment means spaced along the edge portion, the stiffening providing support for said edge portion between adjacent points of attachment.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, attachment is effected by screws extending through the edge portion in the zone of the stiffening and anchored to a saddle tree internally of the seat. The screws may extend through the stiffening or through the edge portion of the panel in close proximity to the stiffening.
The stiffening insert may consist of a wire or rod of rigid or semi-rigid material and, preferably, located within a tubular pocket formed around the rear edge portion.
Advantageously the rear edge portion is anchored only at a forward end at the side of the saddle and a rear end which lies at a central part of the saddle at the very rear end thereof.
Particularly advantageously the two panels are combined into a panel assembly and a single stiffening insert is associated with the rear edge portion of the panel assembly. In this form, the stiffening insert comprises a wire or rod bent into approximately U-shape and extending around the rear edge portion, the wire or rod being incorporated within a pocket stitched around the rear edge portion of the panel assembly. In this form, the panel assembly is secured in the centre part of its rear edge portion by at least one screw driven into the saddle tree in close proximity to the stiffening wire or rod; in this case, the panel assembly may be formed with additional stiffening material through which the screw is driven. Each panel is preferably also secured at its front end portion by one or more screws driven into the saddle tree.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a saddle having a seat and panels, wherein a rear edge portion of each panel lying adjacent the rear of the seat is formed of relatively flexible material which is stiffened by the inclusion of a stiffening element of a relatively more rigid material, said rear edge portion being attached to the saddle by releasable attachment means spaced along the edge portion, the stiffening providing support for said edge portion between adjacent points of attachment.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a saddle including a seat and saddle panels, wherein the saddle panels are secured at front and rear end portions by screws anchored to a saddle tree whereby the saddle panels can be detached from the saddle by removal of the screws, each saddle panel being stiffened around its rear edge portion by wire or rod so that the edge portion is substantially self-supporting between points of attachment defined by adjacent screws.